


Shadowworld100 Drabbles - Colors Week

by Catastrokey (orphan_account)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble Compilation, Each chapter has necessary warnings in the beginning notes, F/F, F/M, FOR MORE GO TO THE SHADOWWORLD100 COMMUNITY ON LJ, Gen, M/M, Self Harm, Species:Team is for the communities scoring system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Catastrokey
Summary: A collection of drabbles for the shaddowworld100 community on LJ





	1. Blood Red

**Author's Note:**

> INDIVIDUAL WARNINGS SHOULD BE IN THE SUMMARY!  
> I'm only tagging couples that appear in more than 3 drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Blood Red  
> Rating: T for implications of self-harm  
> Words: 100  
> Characters: Alec Lightwood  
> Species: Vampire

Alec had been pounding at the punching bag for hours. 

He'd caught himself staring at what he couldn't have again and he had gotten so frustrated that he'd locked himself away in the training room.

He couldn't stare, someone would see eventually and tell his parents.

God, if his parents ever found out exactly who he stared at, he wouldn't even live to see deruning. 

So he beat at this stupid bag of sand until his fingers bled red, soaking the bandages he'd wrapped a little too lightly.

No one had to know he wrapped them that way on purpose.


	2. Lipstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Lipstick  
> Rating: G  
> Words: 100  
> Characters: Isabelle Lightwood  
> Species: Vampire

Her mother liked to criticize her choices in makeup.

Her eye shadow was always too dark and her red lipstick was always too bright.

Sure, she enjoyed how her choices annoyed her mother to no end, but they had another more productive effect. 

Her makeup was her armor. No one could see her flinch when she wore such a bright, beautiful mask. They couldn't see how unsure she was of the future, how wary she was of their families future. 

No one could see when she was less than happy, even Alec, worrier extraordinaire.

Bonus, she looked so damn good. 


	3. Golden Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Golden Light  
> Rating: G  
> Words: 100  
> Characters: Alec Lightwood  
> Species: Vampire

When Alec woke up the morning after he'd accidentally slept on Magnus' couch, the world had been bathed in golden light.

Alec could admit that hearing what Magnus had said the night before and how he'd let Alec spill his drunk words without interruption, had done something. 

No one had ever listened to him like that. Even Isabelle seemed to assume she knew what he was going to say instead of listening so he could work things out himself. But Magnus had just listened with patience.

He was just so open and honest and kind.

Alec never stood a chance.


	4. White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: White  
> Rating: G  
> Words: 100  
> Characters: Magnus Bane  
> Species: Vampire

Magnus had worn white to the wedding.

It was the nephilim's color of mourning after all and the bride would be wearing gold.

He hadn't barged in like he'd considered, merely slipped in with the rest of the guests to calmly take a seat in the back. 

Isabelle probably hadn't been intending this when she sent the invitation but Magnus had played his last hand. There were no more pleas that Magnus could make. He knew when to give up.

If Alexander wanted to ruin his life, that was his choice.

Magnus obviously hadn't been worth changing his mind anyway.


	5. Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Black  
> Rating: G  
> Words: 100  
> Characters: Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane  
> Species: Vampire

Black was the color they wore to hunt. 

For Alec, it was just the color he wore always.

Sometimes Izzy was able to annoy him into wearing dark blue or green that she had picked out for him, but even she knew most other colors were out of the question.

Magnus made every color look sinfully good and Alec would forever take pleasure in stealing his shirts to feel them bag at his shoulders and watch Magnus roll his eyes. 

Recently, Alec had begun wearing reds and golds and whites and blues and even pinks, just to see Magnus smile.


	6. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Red  
> Rating: T for violence and blood  
> Words: 100  
> Characters: Raphael Santiago  
> Species: Vampire

Red.

It was the first color he had seen in his new life. Raphael had woken up to the sounds of his friends dying screams and a layer of red across his vision. It had taken him both an eternity and yet mere seconds to realize that his friends were screaming at him, begging him to stop even as the voice of the man that had taken them boomed with cruel laughter. Red had poured from his friends necks and down his own throat with ease. Every swallow a relief from burning hunger in his chest.

He was a monster.


	7. Fiery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Words: 100  
> Characters: Luke Garroway  
> Species: Vampire

Luke just wanted to have one freaking day where everything was normal.

Something told him that was not going to happen.

That something came in the form of his fiery red headed pseudo daughter bounding up to him in the police station already going on about something with no regard for who might overhear her. How on earth had Jocelyn and himself failed so utterly to teach her subtlety? 

He glanced around to see if anyone had caught sight of her yet, babbling about the vampires as he steered her away. 

This kid was gonna be the death of him.


	8. Blush Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Blush Red  
> Rating: Mature  
> Words: 100  
> Characters: Alec Lightwood, Izzy Lightwood, Jace HeronLightWay  
> Species: Vampire  
> A/N: Blame MBMBAM Ep. 254

Jace was hilariously outraged at the very idea.

"Someone gave you a what for your birthday!?"

Alec giggled, the flush of his face burning a bright red even as the alcohol made his head spin.

"An anonymous DIY vibrating dildo of someone's erect dick. I still don't know whose it was!"

Izzy gave him a cheeky grin. 

"You sure it wasn't Magnus'?"

Jace full on choked on his drink.

Alec grinned like he held the secret to the universe.

"No way, it was too small."

Jace groaned about his stupid siblings even as Alec and Izzy laughed their asses off.


	9. Green Will Lead You to the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Green will lead you to the truth  
> Rating: General  
> Words: 100  
> Characters: Ollie, Sam  
> Species: Vampire  
> A/N: I think this barely squeaks by as color but like the whole green thing is in there? I just wanted to give some love to these lovely ladies.

"I need you to help me prove Garroway thinks he's a werewolf."

Sam immediately put her slice of pizza down. She knew Ollie's work life had been weird lately, but this was a ball out of left field.

"Det. Garroway thinks he's a werewolf?"

Ollie fidgeted with her slice, nervously picking off the green peppers she always insisted Sam could get.

"I think so. I swear his eyes flash  _green_  sometimes. There's something going on in that restaurant. I just need to figure out for sure before I confront him."

Sam sighed resignedly.

"What do you need me to do?"


	10. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Yellow  
> Rating: General  
> Words: 100  
> Characters: Helen Blackthorn, Aline Penhallow  
> Species: Vampire  
> A/N: Okay, I'll cool it for today.

Helen's blond hair has always bothered her a bit. Sure, she shared it with her brother Mark, but it made them stand out among their black haired siblings.  It didn't blend in with the dark hair of most Shadowhunters. They blended in with the night they walked in, while she shone in the dark, ruining any camouflage she had with her bright yellow hair. 

Then Aline walked into her life and complimented it like it was nothing. Told her it was beautiful like that was the most obvious fact in the universe. 

Maybe her hair wasn't so bad, after all.


	11. Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title:Pink  
> Rating:General  
> Words:100  
> Characters:Isabelle Lightwood, Maia Roberts  
> Species:Vampire  
> A/N:S.O.S. You've awoken the beast @Accal1a (Maizzy requested by @AStudyInFic)

The baby pink top brought a certain softness to the otherwise tough as nails exterior Maia put up and Izzy couldn't help but admire how it made her stand out in the room. The plunging neckline didn't exactly put her off either. 

It wasn't something either of them would usually have worn but Izzy had seen it in a store window and just known it would look absolutely amazing on her girlfriend. Maia hadn't even put up a protest, she'd just looked deeped into Izzy's eyes before taking the top and going into the bathroom to change. 

It suited her.


	12. Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title:Grey  
> Rating:General  
> Words:100  
> Characters:Alec Lighwood, Aline Penhallow  
> Species:Vampire  
> A/N: Another request from ASTUDYINFIC

In truth, there was exactly one other person, besides Sebastian, Aline had entrusted her feelings about Caroline to.

  
Alec was the most understanding boy she'd ever met. He hadn't been disgusted or confused when she told him she might like girls that summer he stayed in Idris when they were 12. He'd just looked at her, expression dark as the gray rain clouds above and confessed that he might feel the same about boys.

  
They had vowed to keep each other's secret for the rest of their lives, or until Alec hauled off and kissed a warlock at his wedding.


	13. Tomato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Tomato  
> Rating: General  
> Words: 100  
> Characters: Clary Fray  
> Species:Vampire

When she was 7, a boy had pulled it and called her a tomato when she'd gone red with fury. She'd punched him in return. 

When she was 14, a girl at school had told her she would be pretty if it wasn't for her hair. 

Now at 18, Clary Fray plays with a lock of her hair and laments how bright it is for shadowhunting. But even as she does, she thinks of her mom. Her mom who had given her the color of her hair. Her mom who had died 3 months ago and cries over lost family.


	14. Baby Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Baby Blue  
> Rating: General  
> Words: 100  
> Characters: Maryse Lightwood, Alec Lightwood  
> Species:Vampire

She had  _a son_.

Little Alexander, swathed in a thick pale blue blanket, was the calmest of babies. He had yet to make a fuss about anything besides food and diapers, otherwise content to observe what he could see of the world. 

Maryse had fallen in love instantly, this small being capturing her heart in a vice grip. Her little angel.

"I'm going to make the world better for you. I swear, you will never have to risk your life to protect the mundanes."

So she set her Alexander in his crib and went to the meeting Valentine had called.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Black Market  
> Rating: General  
> Words: 100  
> Characters: Bat Velasquez  
> Species:Vampire

Bat was being held captive by crazy people and he couldn't do shit about it because he was slowly bleeding out from a dog attack. The couple "looking after him" kept talking about waiting when they thought he couldn't hear. These psychos were waiting for him to bleed out and die so they could sell his freaking organs, he just knew it. 

 

But as the pain overwhelmed him and black spots steadily took over his vision, he was happy just to not be alone. Even if they were going to harvest his organs and sell them on the black market.


	16. Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title:Heaven  
> Rating:General  
> Words:100  
> Characters:Alec Lighwood, Magnus Bane  
> Species:Vampire

The bright green of spring, bathed in a yellow swath of sunlight shining over delicate white flowers blowing in a cooling breeze; heaven was truly paradise, a reward for those who followed the ways of the angels. It was the happiest place in existence for so many beings, except for one.  
  
Alec Lightwood stared from a distance at nearly all of his loved ones. All of them basking in the love of those around them. He would never have that eternity, not even in heaven.   
  
A hand clutching at his arm caught him by surprise.  
  
"Alexander?"  
  
He spun around.  
  
"Magnus!"


	17. Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Colors  
> Rating: Gen  
> Words: 100  
> Characters: Magnus Bane  
> Species: Vampire

Magnus has always loved colors. He's always loved wearing them more. Red in his hair, Blue on his nails, a swatch of gold on his eyes and he felt like he could take on the world. Colors could complement or clash and Magnus had centuries to learn which did wish. Every few decades, his favorite color changed. It bounced, from blue to green to red to white, back and forth and around the world. But lately, he found himself on a new favorite color. Green, like the veins in Alec's eyes when they dilated with passion or love or lust.


	18. Bright Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Bright Green  
> Rating: Teen?  
> Words: 100  
> Characters: Alec Lightwood, mentioned Magnus Bane  
> Species: Vampire

The walls were a bright green. 

That was the first thing Alec noticed upon returning to the loft. It was a bright nauseating lime green that clashed horribly with the rest of the room. The discord of the color among the rest of Magnus' things was jarring and probably the only reason Alec had even seen it in the first place. The color made no sense, which meant it hadn't been on purpose.

"Magnus?"

His worry was only compounded by the ringing silence. The note he found in the living room was worse.

_Try and find your precious Warlock now._


	19. Sky Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sky Blue  
> Rating: Gen  
> Words: 100  
> Characters: Luke Garroway, Jocelyn Fairchild  
> Species: Vampire

Blue like the sky, Luke's shirt was definitely sky blue, not sea blue or pool blue. It was the bright clear blue of the sky on a sunny day. 

And damn did it look good. 

What was it that had made Jocelyn ever choose anyone other than the brilliant man in the sky blue shirt helping her daughter learn to ride her bike in central park? How could she have ever looked at anyone else and think to chose them as a partner in life?

This was the man who was helping her raise her child. The man she loved.


	20. Lilacs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Lilacs  
> Rating: Gen  
> Words: 100  
> Characters: Dot Rollins, Catarina Loss, Madzie  
> Species: Vampire

Dot's dress was the color of fresh lilacs, hugging her frame. It was beautiful on her, a bright color of life that suited Dot's personality wonderfully.  From where Catarina sat, watching her play with Madzie in the park, she knew she was a marvel of a woman. How many women could come out of captivity and feel nothing but compassion for a girl her captor had been using to replace her. A girl who's skills would have eventually meant her death? It was the most amazing thing in the world. Now if she could just ask her on a date.


	21. Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sky  
> Rating: Gen  
> Words: 100  
> Characters: Simon Lewis  
> Species: Vampire

Simon missed the blue of the sky, the warmth of the sun on his skin. He'd been a vampire for all of a month and he was going absolutely stir crazy. Though it wasn't like he hadn't been outside, he'd been to the Institute more than a few times and out with Clary searching for whatever she needed. But during the day? He was stuck inside the Du Mort, trapped. He would never see the daylight again. At least if he was dead, he wouldn't have been stuck like this.

Sometimes he hated Clary for taking that away from him.


	22. Eggplant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Eggplant  
> Rating: Teen  
> Words: 100  
> Characters: Alec Lightwood  
> Species: Vampire

_So did you get that_? 

What the hell did an eggplant emoji mean and why was his little sister sending him one in their conversation about Magnus? 

The little purple image seemed to mock him and his ignorance. It couldn't actually be literal because eggplant made no sense in the conversation. What would an eggplant have to do with him staying at Magnus' last night? There was no way he was going to ask about it, his sister would mock him into eternity if he did. Maybe he could ask Magnus? Surely his boyfriend wouldn't mock his lack of knowledge.


	23. Mud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Mud  
> Rating: Teen  
> Words: 100  
> Characters: Raphael Santiago  
> Species: Vampire

Mud, all around him. He was drowning in think brown mud, buried alive again. He was being drowned in the very thing he had awoken in once upon a time, dragged himself to the surface only to be taken by the same man back to that horrid place where he had murdered his friends. Except this time, instead of dirt, it was all mud and he couldn't escape. He had no grip to climb his way to the surface, only drowning in cloying, dark mud.

When Raphael gasped his way into wakefulness, the taste of mud remained on his tongue.


	24. Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Married  
> Rating: Gen  
> Words: 100  
> Characters: Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane  
> Species: Vampire

Gold, he'd dreamed for years of seeing Magnus in gold. Sometimes he would get glimpses of how good it would look. When he would wear a golden ear cuff or when he was sprawled across golden sheets. But now, now his dreams were coming true. Magnus was wearing a golden suit because they were getting married. 

Alec had doubted this day would come.

He'd had nights were he thought he would never get to marry this man like he's wanted since the first time they said I love you to each other years ago.

He got to marry Magnus Bane.


	25. Green With Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Green with Envy  
> Rating: Teen and Up (Warning: internalized homophobia)  
> Words: 100  
> Characters: Alec Lightwood  
> Species: Vampire

Sometimes Alec envied his younger siblings. 

They were so... free. Neither Izzy nor Jace ever had to worry that their attraction would get them kicked to the curb by their parents.

Their father had once told him that so long as they gave the Clave more shadowhunter children, everything else would be mostly accepted. They were wild, it wasn't a bad trait, or even unexpected in a warrior race. Their actions would be tolerated so long as they didn't incite out right riot.

Shadowhunter blood ran true, dalliances with downworlders could be tolerated so long as children came of it. 


	26. Baby Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Baby Girl  
> Rating: Teen and Up   
> Words: 100  
> Characters: Jocelyn Fray, Clary Fray  
> Species: Vampire

She's perfect.

Her little girl sits in her arms, wiggling furiously as she screams her presence into the world. A little pink blanket shields her from the cold of the room as Jocelyn tucks the little body against her chest. 

She's so little, so small and pink and perfect. This tiny being that Jocelyn had run from the shadowworld from. She would never be touched by the turmoil of her father and his kind, Jocelyn would make sure of it.

"What are you going to name her?"

Jocelyn glances up at the nurse with a smile.

"Clarissa, Clary for short."


	27. Baby Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Baby Girl  
> Rating: Gen  
> Words: 100  
> Characters: Jocelyn Fray, Clary Fray  
> Species: Vampire

She's perfect.

Her little girl sits in her arms, wiggling furiously as she screams her presence into the world. A little pink blanket shields her from the cold of the room as Jocelyn tucks the little body against her chest. 

She's so little, so small and pink and perfect. This tiny being that Jocelyn had run from the shadowworld from. She would never be touched by the turmoil of her father and his kind, Jocelyn would make sure of it.

"What are you going to name her?"

Jocelyn glances up at the nurse with a smile.

"Clarissa, Clary for short."


	28. Baby Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Baby Boy  
> Rating: Gen  
> Words: 100  
> Characters: Jocelyn Fray, Johnathan Christopher Morgenstern  
> Species: Vampire  
> A/N: This is not my fault. The discord bot followed the random color baby pink with baby blue.

He's not right.

Her little boy sits in her arms, quiet and staring at her with a look in his eyes that isn't right. The blue blanket looks flimsy, but he doesn't seem to notice.

Her world is engulfed in turmoil of her husbands doing, but this is the most unsettling thing she has ever encountered. Something is wrong with her baby, and it's quite possibly her husband did it.

"What shall we call him, my love?"

Jocelyn glances up at her husband with a stilted smile even as he goes on to proclaim his sons name.

"Johnathan, Johnathan Christopher."


	29. Violets are Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Violets are Blue  
> Rating: Gen  
> Words: 100  
> Characters: Magnus Bane, Alexander Lightwood  
> Species: Vampire

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_If you were to ask_

_I'd go out with you._

Magnus needed to lie down. His Alexander wasn't allowed to be handsome, sweet,  _and_ good at flirting!

Sure, they hadn't gone out on a date in weeks because they were busy, but this was completely unfair. 

He'd even left the absolutely adorable poem where Magnus would find it in the middle of his work day and now he couldn't concentrate dammit.

Magnus blushed even as he tucked the silly little note away for safe keeping.

He'd have to cancel his meetings with clients tonight.


	30. Seafoam Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Seafoam Green  
> Rating: Gen  
> Words: 100  
> Characters: Max Lightwood-Bane, Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane  
> Species: Vampire

They'd decorated baby Max's room in seafoam green. It was a soft soothing color for their fussy baby boy, his little blue body fitting in perfectly among the plush creatures of the sea. His favorite had been a stuffed whale the same shade of blue has his hair. He'd spent hours in a baby bouncer making Alec play with him and his whale for hours. 

Years later, their baby would adopt a baby of his own and Magnus would dig out that same blue plush toy and watch as another little baby played his Alexander and a little stuffed whale.


End file.
